


The Toast

by PaisleyCuddle



Series: litg [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, love island the game - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyCuddle/pseuds/PaisleyCuddle
Summary: Lucas and MC have prepared a meal for the group. Bobby makes sure to give credit where credit is due.





	The Toast

AS the islanders sat around the table preparing to indulge in a home cooked meal Bobby stood to raise a toast. He makes direct eye contact with you from across the table. His gaze is intense as he looks adoringly at you. You can feel your entire body’s temperature rising, with just a look he’s got your heart beating nearly out of your chest. You gaze back at him trying to keep yourself composed, not wanting him to see just how badly you are yearning to touch him, to kiss him, to feel his body against yours once again.

His voice is clear and confident as he addresses the group, but still he keeps his eyes locked on yours. “I’d like to propose a toast to Lucas and MC, our culinary hosts for the evening.” Lucas looks up at Bobby from his seat directly to the left of him. He sees the virtual eye fuck taking place between you and scowls at Bobby. As if on cue Bobby breaks his lock on your eyes and smiles brightly at Lucas. His voice cheery he proceeds, “Lucas you’re a lucky man. MC you could do better.” He laughs and raises his glass. The others do the same although Lucas looks reluctant to drink to Bobby’s shot at him.

Bobby’s attention returns to you. He lifts his glass to his grin and slowly, seductively sips never breaking eye contact with you. Does he know what he’s doing to me? You think to yourself. He lowers his glass and smiles as if to say he knows exactly what he’s doing and loving every minute.

Lucas takes a drink and glares at Bobby. While most of the islanders are oblivious, chattering and enjoying their meal, you feel a competitive tension between the two men. It’s out of character for Bobby to show possessiveness or be anything but kind. You’ve never seen this side of him but the idea of his feelings for you getting the best of him turns you on in a devilish way.

You see Lottie looking at you. Her look says it all. She’s perceptive and has noticed the tension as well. She raises her eyebrows in a way that says, “This could get ugly.” You feel the worry spreading across your face. The last thing you want is to be a part of a dramatic love triangle. Lottie senses your concern and gives you a wink, stay calm.

Just then you get a text, “tomorrow there will be a recoupling. The boys will be choosing and the public will vote on the order in which they choose.”

Your heart soars. Finally! You will finally have Bobby back. Back in his arms each night, back to seeing his charming smile lying next to you each morning. Your mind floats away for a moment as you recall the taste of his mouth, the warm touch of his hands and your stomach flips whenyou think about the more intimate moments you’ve shared. A chill runs up your spine and you close your eyes for a brief moment anticipating the opportunity to give yourself to him again. You blush at the wetness your thoughts have produced. God, how you want him.

Upon opening your eyes you are snapped back into the sobering reality that you are still coupled with Lucas. He sits across from you with a smoldering look directed right at you. He really is handsome, and not only that but driven and ambitious with noble goals. He’s a catch! You just don’t have that spark, that undeniable, unexplainable attraction that you share with Bobby. He sees your attention is on him and give you a wink, “I’ve already decided who I’ll be picking.” He says with a gorgeous smile spreading across his luscious mouth. Your heart sinks into your stomach. What?! Why? You were certain that it was clear that you saved him from leaving, but you were obviously not going to be a romantic couple. You wanted him to stay because you care about him in a very platonic way. What is he thinking?


End file.
